


Down South Toys

by expressdrive



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Het, Multi, Sex Toys, chanbaekho, girl!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressdrive/pseuds/expressdrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun had always known Baekhyun to be playful. But he sure did not know she was into toys... for adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down South Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for exok_ink fic exchange few years back.

There were things Joonmyun absolutely wanted to know in life. But there were also things he could live without knowing. You know, things like discovering a sex toy under a pile of jeans inside a friend's dresser.

"Jesu- what are- why do you have _this_?"

Joonmyun's question was ignored by his colleague at the IT department of the company he worked at - a renowned Publishing company based in Seoul. He also happened to be a friend Joonmyun had known since high school and all through college. Chanyeol had his back hunched over the table as he continued fumbling over the contents inside the drawer, occasionally mumbling 'where is it' and 'damn I'm gonna get myself killed.'

"Chanyeol," Joonmyun tried again with an authoritative tone, but Chanyeol just went on with his business. They weren't even five meters apart from each other. For a person with such big ears, Joonmyun questioned how useful they were.

Sighing, he didn’t bother trying to get Chanyeol’s attention again. Joonmyun opted to walk over to him instead, a pair of jeans in one hand and the... the _thing_ hanging from the hold of his thumb and index finger in the other.

"Seriously Chanyeo-"

Joonmyun didn't even get to finish. Chanyeol suddenly spun his body around, facing Joonmyun. His worried face transformed into its usual bright expression with a smile stretching from ear to ear. "Hyung! You found it!"

"I- what?"

"You found it!" Chanyeol repeated, snatching the pink dildo from his hand.

Joonmyun's mouth was left hanging open. Chanyeol looked genuinely relieved to see the pink dildo (which was approximately eight inches long, Joonmyun noted). Why the fuck did Chanyeol have this?

"Where'd you find it, hyung?" Chanyeol asked, never once minding the look on Joonmyun's face.

"Inside your dresser, under piled jeans but- Hey wait, look. Why do even have... that?" He gave Chanyeol a judgemental look, but after knowing him for nearly a dozen years, Joonmyun had realized Chanyeol wouldn’t notice unless you said it straight to his face.

"Oh... this? This is Baekhyun's." That trademark smile again, as if Joonmyun hadn’t just held his girlfriend's... toy. "I'm still looking for the purple vib. She likes them a lot! Was it under the pile too?"

Joonmyun was silent.

Baekhyun. Ah, Byun Baekhyun. Joonmyun's mind wandered to places he shouldn't have let it. Byun Baekhyun was Chanyeol's college sweetheart, after all; and, well, Joonmyun's secret first heartbreak. He genuinely liked her during college, but what he felt for her was an affection he kept to himself.

There was no reason for him not to be attracted to Baekhyun. She was Joonmyun's definition of beautiful- bubbly, witty and with the perfect amount of sass in her. He had always known she was playful, well, figuratively. But he definitely hadn’t expected her to be into sex toys.

"I don't... I don't know, Chanyeol. What- why- how do you even misplace those things? And I- I shouldn't have seen them in the first place. Oh god. A dildo. Vibrator. Baekhyun, god." _I did not just say Baekhyun, vibrator, and dildo in one sentence._ Fuck. Joonmyun thought.

It was oddly amusing for Chanyeol to see Joonmyun ramble about sex toys. "Calm down, hyung, and tell me honestly. Did you just imagine my girlfriend with sex toys?" He shot the elder a playful accusing look.

At the back of his mind, Joonmyun knew that Chanyeol was kidding, but he was so painfully guilty that Joonmyun couldn’t even answer him. He ended up throwing the pair of jeans straight at Chanyeol’s face before briskly walking out of the room.

 

 

“Look, hyung, I know you totally have the hots for Baek. I understand, it’s ok-“

“We’re not having this talk.”

Chanyeol blinked. “Yes.” His phone beeped, forehead creasing as he read the message. He put it down right after and continued, “We are.”

Joonmyun sighed; there was no way he could avoid this talk now. Was he that obvious? “Isn’t this kind of awkward…” he muttered under his breath, not expecting Chanyeol to hear him. The size of his ears turned out to be quite an advantage after all.

Chanyeol abruptly put down his chopsticks, startling Joonmyun. He thought how Chanyeol might have finally thought how bad of a friend he was for fantasizing about his girlfriend. Fantasizing wasn’t even the right word to describe what he felt for Baekhyun. He liked her a lot. That was a given. He’s not sure about having Chanyeol know about his feelings though. And now Chanyeol was mad. A sigh escaped his mouth again, musing over how he might lose a very precious friend.

Except losing Joonmyun as a friend wasn’t even on Chanyeol’s mind at that moment.

The next thing Joonmyun knew, Chanyeol’s fist was nearing his face. He shut his eyes tight and prepared himself for the blow… that didn’t come at all.

“Hyung,” Chanyeol called, and Joonmyun could almost hear Chanyeol rolling his eyes at him.

Joonmyun slowly opened his eyes, only to see the screen of Chanyeol’s phone under his nose. “Read,” Chanyeol demanded. Joonmyun squinted, trying his best to focus on the words on the screen.

 _From: Babe Honey ♥_ , it said on top of the screen. Joonmyun resisted the urge to snort. He didn’t need to be a rocket scientist to know who “babe honey” was. But he sure didn’t know Chanyeol was this corny. If Baekhyun was his girlfriend, he’d call her… snowflake. Perfect.

Joonmyun was pulled out from his trance when he heard Chanyeol scoffing. “You’re not any better, hyung. Babe honey is infinitely better. Babe for Baek, honey for Hyun.”

Joonmyun really needed to stop himself from thinking aloud. Joonmyun opened his mouth to defend himself but Chanyeol beat him to it. “No, hyung, save it. I know I’m a genius. You need not tell me.” Sometimes, he just wanted to kick Chanyeol where it hurt. “Just read the message.”

He eventually did read the message which said, ‘ _Bring him over, too! If he isn’t too busy. :)_ ’, but not before glaring at Chanyeol for a good ten-seconds.

Chanyeol drew back his phone before picking up his chopsticks and eating again. “Baekhyun wanted me to come over to her place this coming Saturday. She got promoted! And by him she meant you.”

Joonmyun figured and he wasn’t really sure about this. “But… why?”

"Can't she invite a friend over?" Chanyeol had that subtle teasing look on his face and Joonmyun was kind of scared. A teasing look on Chanyeol's face meant a lot.

"So, you coming or you coming? Yay or yay?"

The not-so-little shit wasn't even giving him an option to say no. But this was Baekhyun they were talking about. Beautiful, best person, Byun Baekhyun.

"All right."

They resumed eating and Joonmyun was glad that Chanyeol dropped the you have the hots for my girl topic. When Joonmyun glanced over at him for a second, he wasn't certain if that was a menacing grin playing on Chanyeol's lips. He really wasn't sure about this.

 

 

Joonmyun really wasn't sure about anything anymore because there were soft breasts pressed against his chest the moment he stepped inside Baekhyun's apartment.

"Joonmyun!" Baekhyun squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

He laughed nervously, silently praying Baekhyun wouldn’t notice the beads of sweat slowly rolling down his temple. The room’s temperature was actually kind of cold. He looked at her whole form when she pulled away. She was wearing faded denim shorts and a pink spaghetti strap top. Her brown wavy hair flowed down a few inches below her chest. Still simple but beautiful, nonetheless."Hey, Baek. Long time no see."

“It’s because you’re always busy. I’m starting to think you don’t want to be around me anymore,” she almost whined. That pout, please stop, Joonmyun mentally pleaded. “But anyway, you’re here! I’m so glad!”

Joonmyun smiled and he hoped he didn’t look like he was constipated or something. He actually wanted to at least appear normal with Baekhyun around.

“So,” Baekhyun started as she clasped her hands together, excited for god knows what. But he liked seeing her like this, her usual happy self, “Chanyeol isn’t here yet. I’m done cooking. What do you want to do?”

 _You_ , he thought.

“Oh?”

Seven hells, he thought. He really needed to stop thinking out loud. “I mean, you… you decide.”

When Baekhyun just stared at him for the next few seconds, Joonmyun thought it was too late. He was done for.

But contrary to what his thoughts were telling him, Baekhyun moved closer to him and handed him a remote. He looked at Baekhyun in confusion and back to the remote, then again at Baekhyun. “You want us to watch TV?”

Baekhyun seemed amused by what he just said and proceeded to pinch both of his cheeks. “You’re so cute.”

Now this was one thing that was not amusing. “Baekhyun, you can’t just call me cute. Technically, you should be calling me-”

“Oppa?” She said, tilting her head to the side. She looked so cute. Joonmyun wanted to curl up and die. Joonmyun couldn’t even say anything to that.

“Say something, _oppa_.” Now she was just teasing him. It was too obvious.

“S-stop it.”

Baekhyun shrugged. ”You were the one who brought it up,” she reasoned. “But anyway, I don’t want us to watch TV.”

Joonmyun never ceased to be confused. “Then what do you want me to do with this remote?”

Baekhyun rounded on him and the next thing he knew, her lips were near his left ear. He could feel her breath against his earlobe. “Push the buttons, oppa.”

He couldn’t think clearly. “W-what?”

“Push the buttons, starting with this.” She guided his fingers to push the button marked with ‘1’. Suddenly, Joonmyun heard a low buzzing from behind, followed by Baekhyun’s moan. He stiffened. Baekhyun was moaning right in his ear. Something wasn’t right.

“Baekhyun wha-”

“Chanyeol told me you saw my _toy_ the other day?” She whispered.

Baekhyun guided his fingers again to push the adjacent button marked with ‘2’. The buzzing sound became prominent, and so did Baekhyun’s moan. But this time, Baekhyun was moaning his name. Joonmyun couldn’t move. He wasn’t stupid enough to not realize what was happening; after a few moments, he took the liberty to push button ‘3’. The buzzing became even louder and Baekhyun’s knees buckled. A few seconds passed as she struggled to stand up straight, and Joonmyun didn’t know what had gotten into him as he let himself be dragged to Baekhyun’s room.

The next thing he knew, Baekhyun was already pulling her shorts down. Only her shorts; she wasn’t even wearing panties. Joonmyun was sure he was going to die today. She left her top on and motioned for Joonmyun to hop on the bed.

Joonmyun’s throat was dry because seeing the girl he liked (still likes) on her back, knees up, legs spread apart, and with just a spaghetti strap on was too much. Way too much for Joonmyun to handle. Not to mention said girl was his best bud’s girlfriend. This was wrong. So painfully wrong.

He didn’t dare mess with the toy any longer, pushing the stop button when Baekhyun started moaning louder, feeling that familiar pressure on her nether regions. She grabbed his hand and told him to turn it off.

“It’s called a vibrating egg. I always use it when I’m bored,” she said, still panting after coming down from her high and pulling out the toy. Joonmyun listened to her talk but he couldn’t help but stare at her pussy, pulsating still.

He could only nod to that. She placed the toy beside her pillow, placing the remote beside it. “Chanyeol used it on me before in college. Especially during Mr. Shin’s class,” she continued. Mr. Shin was their Advanced Calculus professor. He could understand why Baekhyun did it, but the thought of having that toy inside her during class was making his mouth water.

Baekhyun bit her lower lip, slowly dragging her middle finger up and down between her folds and Joonmyun could almost cry at the scene. “Like what you see?” she asked, obviously teasing, and Joonmyun couldn’t help but be reminded of Chanyeol. His guilt was eating him but he couldn’t, for the love of god, take his eyes away from the sight of Baekhyun playing with herself.

“Baekhyun, I don’t think you should-“

One pout and he shut up. “You don’t want me to pleasure myself? Isn’t it my right to do so?”

“No, I didn’t mean- just-“

She sat up and clasped both of her hands on Joonmyun’s shoulders. “Then just watch. I’ll make sure you enjoy. Trust me.”

Joonmyun could only nod. This was his first time hearing Baekhyun’s voice so deep and… sultry. It was making him dizzy. He thought about the possibility of him fainting and how embarrassing would that be.

Baekhyun gave him a quick peck on the cheek and Joonmyun felt like fainting. “Good!” And she was back to normal Baekhyun. Joonmyun found it hard to process things. He continued to sit on the bed, eyes following Bakehyun as she stood up and rummaged through a plastic brown box near the bed.

“Now, now, where did I put it?” Baekhyun mused out loud, crouching low, knees unbending, making her bare bottom stick out toward Joonmyun’s line sight. It was a breathtaking view, much like the view he got when he went up to Tokyo tower at night a couple of years back. Baekhyun was totally doing it on purpose, but he couldn’t even give a damn anymore.

Except he should, and he did when suddenly a deep and familiar voice was heard, making Baekhyun stand up straight and turn to where the voice had come from.

“Chanyeol!” She walked up to him and kissed him right on the lips, not minding her nakedness. Chanyeol had his body propped against the door frame. Joonmyun could only wonder how long Chanyeol had been there watching them- watching Joonmyun practically drool over his girlfriend.

Joonmyun watched as Chanyeol responded, gently gripping Baekhyun’s brown curls. When they pulled apart, Chanyeol asked against the lips of Baekhyun, “You started without me?”

Baekhyun giggled. She giggled. God. “Not really. Nothing big happened yet. You’re late.”

“I’m sorry, babe. Got stuck in traffic. But I’m here now?”

Joonmyun didn’t really need to hear this right now. He didn’t need to see them go all lovey-dovey in front of him… with Baekhyun naked from the waist down. This was so wrong. but Joonmyun could still feel his boxer briefs constricting.

He figured he could just formally apologize to Chanyeol the next time they’re alone together, so he pushed away his want to see more of Baekhyun in her current state and stood up. “Guys, I think… I think I need to go. So um, yes. I gotta go.”

Chanyeol laughed and Joonmyun really wanted to kick him where it hurts this time because nothing was funny. But before he could even take one step out of the apartment, Baekhyun detached herself from her boyfriend and went up to Joonmyun.

“You don’t mean that, do you?” Baekhyun’s tone was sad but the look on her face was telling him how far she was from being sad. She took Joonmyun’s hand and his breath hitched as she guided it to somewhere soft and warm… and wet. Joonmyun wasn’t expecting that. Not with Chanyeol just a few feet away from them. Baekhyun guided Joonmyun’s hand up and down, his wrist in her grip. “Are you sure you want to leave?”

The beads of sweat running down Joonmyun’s temple were unstoppable.

“I-“

“I’m sure Chanyeol won’t mind you staying a couple of hours with us.” She looked back at Chanyeol and he was there, still in his previous position, now with a smirk on his face.

Joonmyun didn’t know if he’d like where this was going.

 

 

An hour later, Joonmyun found himself half hard and equally naked with Chanyeol and Baekhyun in bed. Except he was a foot and a half away from both, just looking at Chanyeol who was on his knees and Baekhyun on all fours. “This is what my baby likes a lot,” Chanyeol said as he slowly slid a lubed pink dildo inside her. Joonmyun couldn’t even blink. This was a free show.

Baekhyun moaned at the intrusion, clearly liking the feeling of having the toy inside her. A few seconds later, Joonmyun heard a familiar buzzing sound and saw how the dildo rotated as Chanyeol pushed and pulled the thing out of Baekhyun. Oh great, a rotating dildo. Baekhyun writhed and clutched the poor sheets.

Joonmyun couldn’t help but touch himself. His cock had never felt so hot before. He spread his legs a little and began pumping himself slowly, occasionally tapping the slit where precum had already pooled.

“Hyung, we’re just starting. Don’t get too excited,” Chanyeol teased as he pulled the dildo out of Baekhyun. Joonmyun almost came when Baekhyun whined shortly after. Chanyeol only laughed lightly as he proceeded to position his cock at Baekhyun’s entrance, and Joonmyun thought this is it, I’m going to see my friends fuck. He wasn’t entirely sure if he wished he was in Chanyeol’s position. Joonmyun felt guilty that his cock was getting harder by second at the mere thought of Baekhyun getting fucked by Chanyeol.

But Chanyeol didn’t push it in. Instead, he only rubbed the head of his cock against Baekhyun’s wetness. Up and down, pushing the head slightly inside only to pull back and rub it up and down again. Joonmyun gulped and he hated himself for finding it hot. Especially with a frustrated Baekhyun saying, “Park Chanyeol, I swear-”, followed by a lengthy moan as Chanyeol slowly pushed his cock inside Baekhyun’s hole.

Chanyeol motioned for Joonmyun to position himself closer to Baekhyun’s face. He knew what was going to happen, and he didn’t actually think it would. Not in this lifetime, at least. But there he was, cock just a few inches away from Baekhyun’s lips. The moment her mouth touched the crown of his cock, Joonmyun resisted the urge to come right then and there. Baekhyun’s mouth was so warm he wished he could have his cock stay there forever, which was rather a silly thought when you have the girl you like actually blowing you as she gets fucked by another man.

Chanyeol might have sensed his impending release and, just to tease him further, he caught his attention by saying, “Look to your right, hyung.”

There was a mirror on the wall large enough for him to see the three of them. Joonmyun really did not know how to further prevent himself from coming. The sight of them, with his cock inside her mouth, with the vibrations she was unconsciously (maybe) giving his cock as she got pounded from behind by Chanyeol.

“Isn’t that a sight?”

Everything was too much.

So when he felt like he couldn’t hold it in anymore, he pulled his cock out and Baekhyun immediately opened her mouth and darted her tongue out, Joonmyun’s come landing mostly on her tongue, some slipping to her cheek. Joonmyun shuddered when Baekhyun proceeded to wrap her lips around the head of his cock, sucking the remaining oozing come. He was panting hard when Baekhyun finally let go of his cock, her and Chanyeol’s release not long after. Joonmyun was sure he was going nuts because even Chanyeol grunting as he filled Baekhyun’s hole with his come was making him hard again.

The three of them were left panting on the bed, equally satisfied with how the supposed dinner went.

“Well, wasn’t that fun?” Joonmyun closed his eyes tight as he heard Chanyeol and Baekhyun laugh.

“I told you you’d like it.” Baekhyun nudged his shoulder. Joonmyun could only sigh and somehow thank the gods that it was over, although he could not deny that he’d enjoyed it. A lot. He was torn between drifting off to sleep for a bit or just going straight home.

And just as he decided to go with the latter, Baekhyun seemed like she had read his mind and thought otherwise. She sat up to reach for something inside the drawer of her bedside table. Joonmyun was so tired he needed to squint in order to clearly see what Baekhyun was holding.

Something yellow… and long… and with something circular… and there was a handle at the end. Oh.

“Who said we’re done?” Baekhyun crawled on top of Chanyeol and looked at Joonmyun on the other side of the bed. “I haven’t tried this for a while… or you guys might want to try it too?”

Joonmyun instantly paled at the thought.

“You haven’t even had your turn yet, Joonmyun- _oppa._ ” She winked at him and Chanyeol only laughed, attacking Baekhyun’s neck with kisses.

Joonmyun thought he could stay for the next few hours… and probably until breakfast. That would be perfect.


End file.
